villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Goat Clan
|members = Goatlings Blood Goats Abyss Goats |hobby = Terrorizing mankind. |goals = Fulfill the objectives of the Uroboros Corporation run by Arius (failed). |crimes = Terrorism Usage of dark magic Execration Destruction Attempted murders |type of hostile species = Anthropomorphic Demons}} The Goat Clan (sometimes called Goat Clansmen) are a powerful and ancient culture of demons with phenomenal magic and they are enemies in Devil May Cry 2. These ancient devils are fluent in human languages and are extremely skilled with magic spells at their disposel and came to the Earth from the demon world and terrorized mankind for centuries, though they might have a hand in recruiting human beings and/or possessing them to sumbit to the dark side. These deadly, primitive creatures from the other side are now being summoned by the madman Arius and his evil corporation Uroboros to do his bidding. Fortunately the Goat Clan along with all other different demons invading the Dumary Island off the coast of the Americas from the modern small settlement called Uroboros City were stopped. Appearance The Goat Clansmen appeared as large hybrid humanoid demons with a head of a goat, giant bat-like wings, huge claws and hoofs for legs. Powers and Abilities Aside from their mastery of fluently speaking in humanity's old and current dialects, the Goat Clan have awesome sorcery at their disposel and are excellent in flight. They can summon Finis Demons at their command and unleash mystical yellow arrow-like projectiles at their targeted enemies. Each of the Goat Clansmen are exceptionally skilled in close range combat too. They also can use their magic to summon and unleashes dark-blue flames to attack their prey from underneath without warning. They can turn themselves to stone as if they were appearing to be gargoyles. This kind of disguise also often used as a trap to strike at anyone or anything that disturbs them once they are awakened. Members Goatlings The Goatlings, the standard, weakest and low class members of the Goat Clan. They sports a vile green color on the skin of their bodies. They prefers hand-to-hand combat, normally on the ground, trying to use their arms or their kicks to damage their foe than use magic. The only exception being a Goatling mini-boss that appears early in the game that casts fire which can be avoided jumping and/or running fast as well. However if it is knocked from the air, it will have to use its normal fighting style to strike back. Blood Goats The Blood Goats, the middle class members of the Goat Clan. They sports a crimson color all over their bodies which reflects fresh spurting blood. Blood Goats have more vitality and are faster than their lower-ranked cousins, but they still like close combat. They fly more often and use magic which is easily recognized by the magic circle they create in front of them. They cast 5 homing projectiles with great accuracy, and they are difficult to avoid, especially when swarmed. Abyss Goats The Abyss Goats are the most powerful, high class members of the Goat Clan. They sports a glossy-black color all over their bodies, which looking at one, has been compared to staring deep into the abyss of sin. They have even higher vitality than the two tribes of their other ranked cousins, and are even faster. They prefer to remain in the air and cast spells and curses. They are quite more difficult than other classes to knock from the air, meaning that the player has to deal with them and their spells most of the time. Trivia *Goats are often depicted as symbols of The Devil/Satan, where they often appear in a reversed pentagram where the two superior points are the horns of the goat, the center being the face of the goat, the left and right points of the pentagram resembling the ears of the goat, and the lower point resembling the chin. The goat image is often used with Baphomet which is also an image of demons. The goat-and-pentagram imagery is often used in . *The Abyss Goats themselves are as "black as sin" and may be a reference to an ancient Jewish ritual in which, once a year, the sins of the community were placed onto a goat, called the "scapegoat," in order to cleanse the community. The animal was then driven away to die, such as into the desert or off a cliff, thus taking the sins of the community away. Navigation Category:Demon Category:Paranormal Category:Hostile Species Category:Devil May Cry Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Monsters Category:Hybrids Category:Animals Category:Humanoid Category:Enforcer Category:Fighters Category:Summoners Category:Deceased Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Magic Category:Terrorists